1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control system and related switch control method for a computer system and a plurality of input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the explosive development of information technologies, computer systems are in wide use. For example, a server of an industrial computer is usually connected with a plurality of monitors, keyboards and mice and is capable of controlling the operation of a personal computer connected to it. In addition to a keyboard/mouse set installed on a local port, a server has to connect with extra keyboard/mouse sets via a communications network, so that any user can input data to the computer by any of the keyboard/mouse sets.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram of a switch control system for a plurality of keyboard/mouse sets according to the prior art. The switch control system comprises a server 100, a real keyboard/mouse set 104, an emulation keyboard/mouse set 106, and a switch device 102 (connected to the server 100, the real keyboard/mouse set 104 and the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106). The switch is manually switched to connect the server 100 to the real keyboard/mouse set 104 or to the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106.
However, the manual switching mechanism between the real keyboard/mouse set 104 and the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106 is inconvenient. Moreover, since the real keyboard/mouse set 104 and the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106 usually transmit data by making use of a PS/2 interface, a bi-directional transmission interface. The server 100 does not stop transmitting a control signal to the real keyboard/mouse set 104 while the switch device 102 is switched to connect the server 100 with the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106. A signal collision problem resulting from a real signal from the real keyboard/mouse set 104 colliding with an emulated signal from the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106 becomes inevitable.
In result, to improve the quality of data transmitted between a computer and a keyboard/mouse set and to ensure that data transmitted to or received from the real keyboard/mouse set 104 and the emulation keyboard/mouse set 106 are correct are becoming important issues in the art.